


Dark Knight

by AnonEnot (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pandora!Conan, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/AnonEnot
Summary: Sometimes the searched thing is much closer than it is expected to be.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 113





	Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for every grammar mistake.  
> English isn't my native and I haven't enough practice but I'm trying to improve it:з
> 
> Betaed by  
> Tiklkun
> 
> For DCMK Secret Santa, @lollipopinky♡

Slightly pink moon lighted the thief that was so carelessly observing the gem. It looked almost airily and unless Conan knew Kid better he would easily fell for this trick. 

"Where is Kid?" Inspector Nakamori shouted somewhere and obviously leaded all his force in the wrong direction while Conan carefully aimed his sleepwatch right in the Kid's neck. Just a second... 

"How long are you going to hide?" Kid didn't even glance in his direction so ho... Oh, right. 

"And how long are you going to look into reflection?" He laughed still keeping his watch on and sitting in his place. 

"Oh, from the start. Say, Meitantei, how exactly did you find me?" Kid slowly turned to him, still looking mindlessly carefree in his hardly white suit is said snowy. Why is white? Did someone see Kid near himself or was unbelievable blind? 

"The last glue. Did you know that it is a fluorescent? Weakly one and mostly ultraviolet sensitive but... Moonlight is enough", Conan smirked and showed on spot on the roof. One officer made Kid step in his own glue and now a small spot was shining a bit but was hardly visible. 

"Excuse me?.." 

Conan looked at Kid with surprise and waited for explanation. Did he say something wrong? But he could see it all the way, it was too simple. 

"I don't see it, actually. But okay, I'll know your sensitivity to ultraviolet...", Kid quietly hummed and then suddenly genuinely smiled. "Say! What's my color to you? If you see something more than me, you may see not as white, right?" Just in seconds Kid was close enough to get grip on him but... Seriously, catching the curious thief wasn't a best option like a sleepy one. Especially in Kid's case who can be awfully tricky and quick to revenge. 

"Em? Do _you_ see it as white too?!" 

"Yes? It isn't a clear snow white, is it?" Kid looked only more curious and was too close to comfort, leaning at him.  
"No. It's looks like sakura pink?.." Conan stepped away and felt a cold wall sending him a goosebumps. "Seriously, it always not totally white under moonlight... Kid?" 

He could catch the thief's breath on his skin and other was too busy with observing something. "What exactly on my face?.." 

But maybe it's okay?.. Time to make him sleep... 

"Did you forget? I'm a thief", Kid smirked at him and showed a watch slipping on Kid's hand and still aiming for something. _Click_. 

"I never forget about your little weapons, Meitantei... Come on. Go to the light to me", Kid laughed at him before suddenly pulling him on himself and looking right into his eyes... No. Not into his eyes. As Conan could see, Kid's eyes was focusing on something that can't properly called "into eyes". What was thief doing?.. 

"Do you want to make copy of my iris? Do you know it's impossible", just a stupid joke should make Kid stop it. 

"Nah... You have an interesting lens, actually", Kid smirked even wicker and mercifully stepped away from him, so obviously caught in thoughts that Conan could see it. What was wrong with his words? Why Kid was so interested in his eyes? 

"Give me back jewel and watch", Conan reached out a hand. He can't do anything with this annoying and unpredictable thief now, can he? One day he'll oversmart Kid and he'll catch him, maybe in his own body but for now... Seriously, Kid would easily jump away from the ball. Annoying as it is. 

Kid slowly put the said things on the roof near the violet spot and quickly replaced noticing his shiver and smiled more... gently?.. at him. What exactly is happening in the other's mind?! 

"Ja ne, Meitantei. I found everything that I wanted". 

Conan opened his mouth to ask him but he was too late to be heard. Seriously? Why was "see you later" if Kid had found everything?.. That a strange guy, really. 

#### ***

"Ha-ha... I told you! It's just a coincidence, Mori-san!", unfamiliar and in the same time too well-known voice laughed behind agency's door and Conan peeked wanting to know better. 

Some guy in school uniform was rising hands in giving up gesture and smiled at Ran. "I'm not your Shinichi or whoever you say! I'm Kuroba!" 

Ran read a some card with strange face... Wait, not read but obsvervsed the photo. Making sense now, that Kuroba guy has almost Shinichi's appearance. Really, that a coincidence. 

"Ran-neechan, it isn't Shinichi-niichan. I was talking to him just a five minutes ago", he weakly smiled too, feeling tiredness from infinite lie. But Kuroba-guy didn't deserve the punishment for Shinichi. 

"Oh. Sorry, Kuroba-san..." Ran was giving back the card but Kuroba's attention was already switched to Conan.  
"Edogawa Conan-san, right? I'm your fan as well as Kid-sama’s! I always wanted to meet you!" Kuroba... almost purred?! What the hell?! " 

"H-hi? Nice to meet you, Kuroba..?" Conan looked at him questioning and waiting for continuing. 

"Kuroba Kaito at you service! Let me be your knight in the world of tricks!" Strange guy laughed again while Conan was so wanting to sarcasm. Seriously? Knight? 

"Like Batman?" He innocently asked and smiled. This guy is too strange. 

"If you want so, Mr. Clark", the smirk was an answer. 

Ha? Clark? Like Superman? Wait, aren't Superman and Batman rivals? Did Kuroba..? Wait. Wa-a-it. That can't be true! That was just some days ago! 

Kid smirked only wider.


End file.
